Verdade ou Desafio?
by Srta.Nyla Hana Unmei
Summary: SINOPSE: Shoran e Sakura resolveram ‘brincar’ de Verdade ou Desafio. Os dois estão sozinhos, à noite e na casa dele. O que pode acontecer?


**Verdade ou Desafio?**

* * *

**N.A.:** Mais uma ONESHOT! O porquê de só ONESHOT? Simples, tive uma experiência não muito boa de fic com capítulos --'.

**Legenda:**

**(...) – ações dos personagens.**

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**SINOPSE: **Shoran e Sakura resolveram 'brincar' de Verdade ou Desafio. Os dois estão sozinhos, à noite e na casa dele. O que pode acontecer?

* * *

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Hum... Não o que escolher!

- Sakura é só dizer "verdade" ou "desafio". Será que é tão difícil?

- Dãr, eu sei. Só não quero responder uma pergunta maquiavélica e nem fazer um desafio vergonhoso.

- Hã?

- É o que você ouviu, ou ficou surdo?

- 1º Eu não falei mal de você e nem te ofendi, ainda. 2º Quem faz as perguntas, por enquanto, sou eu então escolhe: verdade ou desafio?

- Ahn... Verdade! Não! Desafio... Não, não. Escolho verdade, eu acho...

- Sakura, por favor, não quero ficar a noite inteira acordado e sem fazer nada.

- Esta bem. Verdade.

- Já beijou alguém, quem e quando?

- Que eu saiba é uma pergunta e não três.

- Se você prestasse atenção, veria que é **uma **pergunta. E responde logo! Já estou com sono e espero que essa noite renda.

- Não. Ainda não beijei ninguém. Satisfeito?

- Ainda não.

- O que falta? Esqueceu alguma pergunta?

- Calma, a noite é uma criança. Vamos é a sua vez de perguntar.

- Tudo bem, verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- Já beijou a Meiling?

- O QUE? Não! Ela é minha prima!

- E o que isso tem? Muita gente já beijou primos.

- Eu nunca beijei a Meiling. Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- Já comeu massinha quando bebê?

- Shoran, que pergunta mais besta! É claro que não. Esta me chamando de mongol?

- Não. É que uma das minhas irmãs já comeu massinha quando bebê. Pelo menos foi o que me contaram.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio.

- Desafio você a... Ahn... Tem uma corda?

- Pra que você quer corda?

- Pra você pular em um pé só enquanto canta "Atirei o pau no gato" na versão educativa.

- Caramba! Espera que eu vou buscar. (...) _Não atirei o pau no gato-to, porque isso-sso não se faz-faz-faz, o gatinho-nho é nosso amigo-go, não devemos mal tratar os animas._ Ufá! Quase que eu esqueço a música no meio do caminho. Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- Você só escolhe verdade?

- Por enquanto...

- Você gosta de alguém?

- Claro que gosto! Gosto do meu pai, do meu irmão, da Tomoyo...

- Não, você não entendeu. Eu perguntei se você está **_apaixona _**por alguém, entendeu?

- Ah ta! Eh... Gosto! Pronto, falei!

- Só fiz uma pergunta, calma.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- Você gosta da Tomoyo?

- Depende do gostar.

- Apaixonado.

- Não. Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio.

- ALELUIA! Desce na "boquinha" da garrafa imitando uma galinha.

- O QUE? Pô Shoran, também não precisa esculachar!

- Você falou que faria qualquer coisa. "Ajoelhou tem que rezar". Vamos Sakura!

- Você venceu. PÓ, PÓ, PÓ, PÓ, PÓ, PÓ, PÓ, PÓ, PÓ, PÓ. Glória acabou! Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio. Quero me movimentar um pouco.

- Corre nu pela casa gritando: EU TO MALUCO!

- COMO É QUE É? Depois quem esculacha sou eu! Espera aí, é impressão minha ou você quer me ver pelado?

- NÃO! Você mesmo disse que queria se movimentar. É bom se apressar, não vamos desperdiçar essa chance de ter a noite inteira pra fazer tudo que quisermos.

- Vamos logo ao que interessa. (...) EU TO MALUCO! EU TO MALUCO! EU TO MALUCO! EU TO MALUCO! EU TO MALUCO! EU TO MALUCO! (...) Verdade ou desafio?

- Melhora essa cara Shoran-kun! Desafio.

- Hora da revanche! Corre pela casa inteira gritando, depois pula de um pé só na minha frente dez vezes, depois imita um macaco, depois anda em círculos cinco vezes falando paralelepípedo e por ultimo me dá um beijo, na boca.

- Ta brincando?

- Nós já estamos brincando. Anda-lê Sakura!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH (...) HUHUHAHAHUHUHAHAHUHUHAHA. Paralelepípedo, Paralelepípedo, Paralelepípedo, Paralelepípedo, Paralelepípedo, Paralelepípedo, Paralelepípedo, Paralelepípedo. Céus acabei!

- Se que pensa! Cadê o beijo?

- Que beijo?

- O seu desafio ainda não acabou, falta o beijo que você vai me dar na boca.

- Shoran, isso é assédio!

- Eu corri nu pela casa! Isso é vergonhoso sabia? Ainda mais na frente de uma garota.

- Já que eu não tenho escolha. (...) Verdade ou desafio?

- Você fica tão linda corada.

- Shoran, verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- Aí, aí, aí! Não tenho a menor idéia.

- Ótimo, já ganhei a noite mesmo.

- Não sabia que você tinha um lado pervertido.

- Todos têm. Manda a pergunta.

- Gostou do beijo?

- Beijo? Que beijo?

- Puxa Shoran! Obrigada. Falasse antes que meu beijo é ruim.

- Es to brincando. Adorei se quer saber.

- Agora quem ganhou a noite sou eu.

- Pensei que fosse quando eu corri nu pela casa. Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- Quer namorar comigo?

* * *

**N.A.: **Explicações de partes:

"_- Já comeu massinha quando bebê?"._

Isso aconteceu comigo! Eu sei é nojento, mas eu era um bebê!!

"_- ALELUIA! Desce na "boquinha" da garrafa imitando uma galinha."_

Esse é um caso real. Eu pedi pra pessoa fazer isso, mas ela não aceitou i.i.

Gostaria de agradecer a Kagome juju Assis e Nicki-chan, pelos comentários na minha outra ONESHOT (Quem Apagou a Luz?). BJNHUX á vcs e brigadinhax.

**Reviews please!!!!!!!**

**//BJNHUX//**


End file.
